Ignored
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Yamamoto has been ignoring Gokudera all day. Gokudera intends to change that...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor any of its characters..._

**Ignored**

Gokudera was pissed, glaring as he sat at the counter in his kitchen, watching Yamamoto as the other completely and utterly ignore him. '_If all the bastard wanted to do was watch a stupid baseball game, he could have just stayed the hell home. Why the hell did he come over if this was all he was going to do?_' Nothing that Gokudera had tried had gotten even the smallest twitch out of the other. It was as if the other was in some kind of trance, his eyes following nothing but the ball on the screen.

Nothing. Na-da. Not a sound, not a twitch, nothing to indicate that his lover had even heard him. Either his lover had gotten very good at acting or he was losing his hold on the other's attention. Gokudera was to the point that he was ready to do something drastic, shaking his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. Deciding that it was time to formulate a plan of attack, Gokudera stood and turned sharply, making his way towards his bathroom, wanting some privacy as he thought.

Trying one last time, Gokudera called out the other's name, glaring at Yamamoto as the other blissfully continued on as he had all day. Turning back around, Gokudera slammed the bathroom door behind him and stormed over to his shower, turning the water on to let it warm up as he began to undress.

Gokudera cursed as he tried to strip off his shirt, the buttons refusing to cooperate until he finally gave up, just pulled the clothing over his head and quickly shucking off the rest of his clothes before stepping in to the shower. Instantly he felt the hot water began to work its magic, relaxing his tense muscles. Giving a soft moan of satisfaction, Gokudera let himself relax. Reaching for the soap, he slowly began to lather his body. His hands moved in slow methodic movements as he let his mind wonder over how to resolve his current agitation.

Thought after thought popped into his head. One idea coming after the other, but none that matched what he was going for...None that he felt confident would work. Then it happened. With an unholy, sinister grin Gokudera hurriedly rinsed himself off before stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Gokudera strode over to the fogged up mirror. Wiping it down, Gokudera looked himself over for a moment as he let his plan fully form. Grabbing another towel Gokudera began to dry his hair, rubbing at it with a towel until it was somewhat dry.

Satisfied, Gokudera made to leave the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, Gokudera stuck his head out to make sure that Yamamoto's attention was still fully on the game before rushing as quietly as possible to his room. Flipping the lock behind him as he closed the door, Gokudera moved straight to his closet to look for what he needed. Taking a moment to collect himself, Gokudera surveyed his closet for what he needed, moving things around as he began to search. He frowned when he didn't immediately find what he wanted, knowing that it had to be in there somewhere, "Fuck, where the hell did that damn..." Gokudera paused as he saw a flash of white cloth sticking out in the far back corner. Reaching for it, Gokudera pulled at it harshly, almost falling backwards over himself as the fabric suddenly came free. Quickly looking at what he had found, Gokudera smirked. Throwing the material over on the bed, he reached for the box to see what else he could use from it.

Placing the box at the foot of his bed, Gokudera laid the rest of the items out on his bed, looking over each and every piece as he tried to decide on what exactly he wanted to do. Before him was a collection of everything that his lover had left behind or forgotten about. From baseball uniforms to everyday items, Gokudera had stored them away and now, finally, they could be put to a good use other than cluttering up his home. Selecting an old uniform shirt, Gokudera shoved the rest back into the box and set it back in the closet, making a mental note to hand everything back to the other someday soon.

Taking his time, Gokudera walked towards his dresser and selected a pair of briefs before moving back to his bed. Oh so slowly Gokudera began to dress himself, taking time to make sure that everything was as he wanted it to be. As he finished he looked over into his mirror, surveying all that he had done. Even after all these years Yamamoto's old shirts were still too big for him, falling off of one shoulder even as he stood there. Barely reached mid-thigh, the shirt left his long legs bare for the other's viewing. Turning to look at himself in the back, Gokudera smirked. He was a wet dream walking. Satisfied with everything, Gokudera walked to the door, sure of the success of his plan, '_Let's see who wins now..._'

xXx

Yamamoto watched the television ardently as the pitcher threw the ball, his eyes following the fluid movements the player made, taking notes on the player's technique as the ball flew past the batter. The season was almost over and he was itching to play again. He had been out of the game for that last few weeks because of an injury, but starting next week his doctor had given him the ok, and he wanted to be prepared. It had felt like forever since he had last held a bat in his hand or thrown a ball.

Watching as both teams left the field; Yamamoto leaned back and relaxed a little. Looking at the score board Yamamoto stood up, knowing that it was going to be a while before they came back and started the game again. Turning, he walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing some milk before turning to scan the apartment. All was quiet, his boyfriend nowhere to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders Yamamoto decided that the other had left, '_Must have gone to Tsuna's..._' A loud rumble caused him to look down, chuckling as he patted his stomach, "I know, I know...You're hungry aren't you?" Deciding to make himself a sandwich, Yamamoto moved to set his glass down when something caught his eye.

Going into a sense of shock, Yamamoto dropped his glass, the milk spilling all over the floor. It was almost painful how fast he grew hard, leaving him slightly winded as he wonder if he had stepped into some other dimension as he surveyed his lover. Only in his dreams had Gokudera ever appeared so. Leaning against the wall of the hallway, Gokudera pouted at the other as he waited, trying as hard as he could to hide the smirk that was threatening to break free at the other's reaction. Before he even saw the other move, Gokudera felt himself pushed up against the wall, caged between Yamamoto's arms as the other kissed him hard.

Moaning, Gokudera allowed Yamamoto access to his mouth, his tongue tangling and teasing the other's as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders. Bucking his hips forwards, Gokudera felt the other shiver at the contact, Yamamoto's hands lowering to trace along his legs. Throwing his head back, Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto's hands followed up to his hips before trailing back down to cup his ass and pulled him closer.

Yamamoto ground their hips together, loving the friction as he trailed kissed down Gokudera's jaw, biting hard at the juncture of the other's neck. Jerking at the sensation, Gokudera wrapped his legs around the other's waist as he moaned, "_Takeshi_..." Sneaking one of his hand up the other's shirt, Yamamoto teasing the other's chest, Gokudera's back arching as Yamamoto leaned down and teased his other nub, biting down on it before gently lapping at it as if in apology. Clinging to the other, Gokudera snuck a glance at the television. The players were just beginning to take their places on the field.

Pushing the other away, Gokudera turned and walked away from him, stopping just inside his room before turning around to look at the other, calling out to him "Takeshi..." Yamamoto watched entranced as Gokudera walked away from him, stripping off what little he had under his shirt as he walked further into the room. Quickly following, Yamamoto pulled his shirt off, leaving it in the hallway as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Approaching the other, Yamamoto gazed into his lover's stormy eyes as he reached to pull him closer but was surprised when he was pushed down onto the bed instead. Smirking, Gokudera leaned over the other, kissing him on the lips before trailing down to tease the other's chest quickly before reaching his final destination, rubbing the other through the fabric of his jeans.

Yamamoto threaded his fingers through Gokudera's silver locks, encouraging the other to continue, praying that he would as he watched him. Locking his gaze with Yamamoto's, Gokudera nuzzled him before placing a few soft kisses along the length. Gokudera moan softly at the feel of the heat radiating beneath his lips, sucking lightly where he thought the tip to be.

Yamamoto fought the urge to rock his hips, not wanting to disturb the other so soon in the game...He loved when the other teased him like this. Leaning back, Yamamoto allowed Gokudera more access, a growl of disappointment leaving his lips as Gokudera pulled away. He wanted nothing more than for the other to continue.

Making quick work of Yamamoto's jeans, Gokudera pulled the other's arousal free from its confines. Studying the length before him, Gokudera licked his lips. He could already taste the other. Leaning forward, Gokudera ran his nose along the length, his lips trailing along to suck at the base. He gave a hum of approval as Yamamoto twitched against his lips, kissing and sucking his way to the tip.

Gokudera hovered there, running his finger along the length of the other's dick, watching as the first drops of cum appeared. Sticking his tongue out, Gokudera licked the liquid up, running the broad side of his tongue along the tip. Yamamoto gave a soft groan, not even trying to hide the shudder of pleasure that raced up his spine. Sneaking a quick look up, Gokudera gave a smirk as he saw who much he affected the other, lowering his lips around the head of Yamamoto's cock as he began to suck, taking a little more with every pass.

Yamamoto leaned over the other, threading his fingers in the other's hair as he encouraged Gokudera to take him in deeper. The moist heat lured him closer and closer to completion with every suck and nip. Gokudera moaned around the length as he took all that he could, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down.

His own arousal was pulsing with need. Spreading his legs apart, Gokudera grasped his own length, moaning around Yamamoto's cock as he began to pump his hand in time to his sucks. Rocking his hips, Yamamoto clenched his hands, "_Hayato...Shit...I-I'm so cl-close!"_

Giving one last good hard suck, Gokudera pulled away, licking the tip to collect the liquid that had gathered there. Gokudera practically purred as Yamamoto moaned in disappointment. Standing, Gokudera pushed the other back onto the bed, motioning for him to move all the way back as he climbed up after him.

Straddling the other, Gokudera ran his fingers along Yamamoto's chiseled chest, trailing down along his arms before hooking his fingers with Yamamoto's. Lifting then to his lips, Gokudera placed a soft kiss on their joined hands as he lightly ground his hips against the other. Making sure that the other was distracted, Gokudera moved their hands above Yamamoto's head, kissing Yamamoto deeply until a click could be heard.

Smirking down at the other, Gokudera pulled away, watching as Yamamoto tried to follow him. Ignoring the other, Gokudera walked to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer before moving a chair to the end of the bed. By the time Gokudera was all done, Yamamoto was still trying to free himself from the cuffs.

Twirling a piece of his hair between his finger, Gokudera watched briefly, becoming irritated the longer the other's gaze was off of him, "Takeshi...They're not coming off." Yamamoto closed his eyes, a shudder of pleasure rushing through him. He had always loved the smoky tone of Gokudera's voice, and it only deepened when the other was aroused. "Look at me, Takeshi!"

Obeying the other, Yamamoto opened his eyes, surprised yet again by his lover. He had never even dared to imagine such a scene as this. Gokudera had his legs hooked over the arms of the chair, exposing himself so that Yamamoto had a clear view. Pulling himself up, Yamamoto settled against the headboard as he watched the other take three fingers between his lip, sucking and wetting them as he pulled his shirt up higher. Gokudera moaned as he teased his chest, pulling his fingers free and trailing them down his body.

Circling his entrance once, twice, Gokudera carefully enter one finger, putting on a show for Yamamoto as he prepped himself. Quickly he added a second finger, thrusting them inside as he tried to get used to the feeling. Letting out a low moan, Gokudera began to scissor his fingers, stretching himself for something bigger. Cum dripped from his neglected member, his hips rocking to meet his finger as he entered his third and last finger.

Yamamoto watched mesmerized, unable to remove his gaze from his lover as the other touched himself. It was painful how much he wanted to touch the other, to feel the other touching him...It was almost more than he could take, "_Hayato~!_"

Choosing to ignore the other, Gokudera search for his sweet spot, arching his back as he hit it. A low moan left his lips as he continued to abuse the spot over and over again. Giving a few last thrust, Gokudera decided that he was ready.

Removing his fingers, Gokudera sat up, letting the shirt he was wearing fall back into place. Grabbing the bottle from earlier, Gokudera crawled back on top of Yamamoto, sitting across the other's thighs as he surveyed the other. Running his fingers over Yamamoto's length, Gokudera held it up as he opened the cap of the bottle, spilling the liquid all over the other's arousal. Throwing the bottle aside as he was finished with it, Gokudera pumped his hands a few times to make sure that it was evenly coated.

Inching forward, Gokudera line himself up, teasing the other as he prepared himself to be entered, "Are you ready, Takeshi?" Before the other could answer, Gokudera seated himself, taking the other in all the way to the hilt. Yamamoto cursed as the tight heat surrounded him, Gokudera letting out a low moan as he relaxed himself to the intrusion. It didn't take him long to adjust, moving his hips to test it out before setting a smooth rhythm.

Gokudera locked his gaze with his lover's as he rode the other, his pace slowly gaining speed as he searched once more for that sweet spot that would make him see stars. He nearly scream as he hit it dead on, making sure to hit it every time. Yamamoto watched as Gokudera threw his head back, bucking his hips to meet Gokudera's as he moaned the other's name, urging the other to go faster.

Yanking at the chains, Yamamoto gave a frustrated growl. It was killing him to not touch the other, "Hayato...Shit- _Hayato_...Take off the _fucking_ cuffs!"

Gokudera just smirked at the other, grinding his hips down hard as he clenched his muscles, silencing the other. He knew it wouldn't take much more to set the other off. Changing his plan of attack, Gokudera alternated between hard, fast strokes with slow grinds, nearly driving them both mad.

Soon his pace became more frenzied, his hips losing all rhythm as his climax near. Giving one last hard thrust, Gokudera slammed himself down, screaming the other's name as he came all over Yamamoto's chest before collapsing on the other. The rhythmic clenching of the other forced Yamamoto into his own end, cumming inside the other as he bit Gokudera's shoulder to muffle his own growl of completion.

Catching his breath, Gokudera pick himself up off of the other, walking out of the bed room to clean himself up before returning to do the same for Yamamoto. Crawling back up onto the bed, Gokudera settled himself down next to Yamamoto, semi-cuddling up to the other as he laid down to rest.

"Are you ever going to uncuff me?"

Smirking, Gokudera leaned up and kissed the other, whispering, "Maybe when I'm done with you?"


End file.
